1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags, such as luggage, business cases, carry-on bags, totes and the like, and more particularly to a bag having incorporated therein a protective suspension system for a portable computer or other sensitive objects.
2. The Related Art
With the rapid growth of portable computing, laptop computer (xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d) purchases now represent a significant market share of the personal computing market. In many instances laptops offer the same functionality as their desktop computer equivalents for a slightly higher price tag. Thus, it has now become commonplace for employers to purchase laptops for their traveling professionals.
When embarking on a business trip, these traveling professionals are often faced with the problem of too many parcels to carry. For example, the standard array of bags for a traveling professional usually consists of a bag for clothing, a second bag to carry business related materials (papers, contracts, etc.), and a third bag to carry a laptop. The laptop is often carried in a separate bag from the traveling professionals"" clothing and business materials because, for damage prevention, laptops require a protective system to absorb any shock in case the bag containing the laptop is dropped or otherwise impacted.
In addition, in light of today""s heighten airport security measures, where persons are randomly selected for baggage searches, having less bags quantitatively is better for a traveler. What is needed, therefore, is a system for reducing the number of bags required for travel by the business traveler, while ensuring that protection for a laptop is not compromised.
It is an object of the present invention to fulfill the foregoing and other needs of the prior art by the provision of a bag, e.g., of the tote or hand-carried size, having an integral protective suspension system for a portable computer on other sensitive objects.
The protective suspension system is preferably provided in the main body compartment of the bag, advantageously as a removable, generally U-shaped insert that may be attached and detached from the bag, so as to provide a protective support for items such as laptops, when attached, and to provide space for other items, when not attached. When attached to an interior compartment of the bag, the protective support may suspend a laptop or other sensitive electronic device above the bottom of the bag and provide for shock absorption, in the event the bag is dropped, by means of a padded bottom to the protective support.
In one embodiment, the protective suspension system includes a cradle made of non-elastic mesh panels joined by a foam pad. In addition, non-elastic strips are fixed across the non-elastic mesh panels and the foam pad. The combined effect of the non-elastic mesh panels and the non-elastic strips is to prevent the panels from stretching in the lengthwise direction during use.
The cradle is removable and adjustably attachable between two divider members of the bag to form a U-shaped suspension system. For that purpose, the divider members are covered on both sides with the loop half of a hook and loop fastener material, to which strips of hook material on the upper ends of the panels of the protective system are affixed. The divider members are reinforced internally, so as to be able to bear the weight of a laptop or other portable electronic device supported thereon via the non-elastic cradle. In this way, a protective suspension system for a laptop or other delicate electronic device is provided, while eliminating the need for a separate bag to carry a laptop or other electronic device.